Chocolate Eggs
by thesamebutdifferent
Summary: Galinda wants to celebrate Easter. I know they wouldn't have Easter in Oz, but I couldn't resist. Please R&R.


Okay, I know they won't have Easter in Oz, but I just couldn't resist. I hope you like it.

Have a Happy Easter!!

"Elphieee, Elphiiiieeeee...ELPHABA!!"

Elphaba groaned, pushing the hyper blonde away. She pushed her head under her pillow, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Elphaba, wake up, it's Easter!!"

Elphaba groaned. What was the big deal?? She just had to room with a bubbly blonde that never let her have a decent lie-in. Growling softly to herself, she resurfaced, giving Galinda a cold stare. 

"What's the big deal, no-one in Oz even celebrates Easter. Except for the Wizard."

Galinda's mouth opened in shock, "Elphaba! I'll have you know that Easter happens to be one of my favourite holidays, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be such a big green grumpy pants!"

Elphaba's eyebrows rose, "Big green grumpy pants?!" She asked, with a slight tinge of amusement in her voice.

"Yes! Now please stop being mean," Galinda pouted, "I got you an Easter Egg, I got EVERYONE an Easter Egg, that's how charitable I am, I've even been kind enough to organise a special surprise!" Galinda said the last part so proudly that Elphaba had to give in.

The green girl let out a small sigh, "Okay then, I'll get washed and dressed, and let you sort out this 'Surprise'" She said, whilst walking towards the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later, Elphaba walked out of the bathroom, to find that their room had been completely 'Galindafied' **(A/N... couldn't resist using that word) **for a party. Dozens of pastel coloured balloons were scattered all over, and Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how in Oz Galinda had managed to blow them all up in so little time. All of the walls had 'Happy Easter!!' banners pasted on them. Elphaba's nose crinkled, as she spotted the several cuddly bunnies piled on each of their beds. In the centre of the room, on the floor, was a huge pile of Easter Eggs, obviously the ones that Galinda had spoke about, each one wrapped in a different colour of sparkly paper. Elphaba couldn't help but hope that the green one wasn't hers.

"Well, you've been busy," Elphaba stated, looking at the flushed and slightly dishevelled Galinda that was draped in a chair in the corner of the room. Galinda nodded, too puffed out to talk. After a couple of minutes of careful breathing, the blonde stood up, "I'm gonna go clean up. The gang should be here soon."

By gang, Galinda meant Nessarose, Fiyero, Boq, Crope and Tibbett. Elphaba nodded, letting Galinda wander into the bathroom.

Galinda came back from the bathroom just as there was a knock on the door. The whole crowd was there. They must have met on their way over. Galinda let them in, smiling and telling them how pleased she was that they could make it.

"All of your Eggs are in a pile on the floor, I'll give them to you in just a clock-tick," Galinda smiled excitedly. 

"Miss Galinda, I do feel a bit mean, none of us have gotten you anything." Nessa said, sounding a bit upset.

"Oh nonsense! This was a surprise! I'm sure none of you had thought it would have anything to do with Easter!" Galinda replied, "Come on, I want to know what you all think of your eggs!"

They all sat down in a circle around the pile of eggs, giving each other slightly reproachful looks at Galinda's enthusiasm. Galinda bounced over to the pile, and picked up a large, shiny silver-wrappered egg. She smiled and passed it to Crope who stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek and to say thanks. Silver was his favourite colour. She gave a gold egg to Tibbett, a blue egg to Boq, who looked proud to have a gift from the girl he was crushing on. Nessarose got an egg with the most exquisite wrapping, at first it looked red, but in the light it sparkled, sending off other beautiful colours. Elphaba, much to her surprise and pleasure, got and egg with a very deep purple wrapper. So that left only the green egg. Galinda picked it up and smiled towards Fiyero, handing the egg over.

"Wow...thank you Galinda, I do love the colour green." He said, looking at Elphaba, who blushed and averted her eyes. Boq stood up quickly, still holding his egg, "I think we all owe you thanks Galinda, this was a very good idea." He smiled, only half nervously, at Galinda, whose cheeks also flushed.

"I thought this was a party!" Nessarose exclaimed, "are there any party games?"

Galinda flashed her perfectly white teeth, she really had thought of everything.

"Weeell," She began, "I do have one game prepared." She bent to pull something out from under her bed. Everybody's jaws dropped, Galinda was struggling to pull over a huge tub of chocolate eggs. Crope and Tibbett went to help pull the tub into the middle of the circle.

"Okay then," The party organiser lifted the lid from the tub, "I hope that you are all hungry, and I hope you all have strong stomachs. The winner is the person that can eat the most eggs, WITHOUT throwing up." The guests glanced around at each other, exchanging looks of either excitement or (in Elphaba's case) horror. 

Galinda laughed, picking up a chocolate egg, thinking about how much she loved Easter.

2 hours later, Galinda was crouched over the toilet bowl. A sickly taste of chocolate and puke in her mouth, her arms clutched around her aching stomach. As she brought up the brown sludge for the 4th time, she couldn't help but think how much she HATED Easter.

Awww...poor Galinda. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!! 


End file.
